dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Portal
ORIGINAL SUMMARY: HungryGrox and Stick775 come to the Dick Figure world as STICK FIGURES! Note: This is a fucking OLD as hell episode. Do not confuse this as the quality (In writing AND drawing) of my newer fanfics, as they are a bit more derper-- I mean deeper. Thank you, hand-- and have a nice live-- life ffs. -Stick c: Red: Blue, guess what today is! Blue: I don't know, Bug-The-S**t-Out-Of-A-Person day? Red: No, that was the on the f**king 2th. Today is the day where you Ask What Today is, f**k yeah! Blue: I don't think there is a single person in this world-- no. There is not a single person in this UNIVERSE annoying as you. Not a god damn single person! (A portal from "Portal" (OH HEY! HOW ABOUT THAT SHIT?!) opens, where Grox and Stick step out) Grox: Where the hell are we? Stick: What's going on? Blue: Who are you? Grox: Well I'm HungryGrox and this is my buddy, Dick776. Stick: That is not my name, and what the hell kind of name is Dick776? Grox: A gay name. That's why it's yours. Blue: Never mind Red, These are the most annoying people. Stick: Grox, you're calling me gay? I'll kick your f**king--. Wait, the f**k was that? Let me do it again! F**k! Blue: That would be our sensors. This episode supposed to be family-friendly. HungryGrox: Well that's some gay bulls**t. Stick: Well its clear what I have to do. I must go to the far beyond to find the sensors and turn them off. Red one, you must come with me on my terribly gay journey. Red: Let's go motherf**kers! (They jump through a window) Blue: *sigh* Grox: Why are you so down? Blue: Nah, you'll think it's retarded. Grox: No I won't, I'll just say a person like Stick would say he was wrong. Blue: Fine. There's this girl I like a lot. due to the fact that I can't get her makes me, you know, emo. Grox: Well that no big deal. I'll help you get her. Blue: I don't know. The last time I got help, it was awful. Grox: I'm sure with my help, it will be terrible. Blue: I'm assuming you'll be helping me anyway, so fine. (Goes to Stick775 and Red) Red: Where the f**k are we going? Stick: We're turning off the damn sensors. Red: What's a sensor? Stick: Something that blocks you from cursing. Red: Is cursing like this, f**k. Stick: Yes. Where we're supposed to find the sensors? Red: I don't know, let's try that mountain out there. (Point's to Earl Grey's lair on mountain) (At Earl Grey's lair) Earl Grey: I have the most brilliant plan ever! Gerald Butler: What may that be? Earl Grey: When Red leaves for Las Vegas, we will send him a letter stating: "You are over 30 years old and you must leave the mansion", then it will make sure I'm Miss November! Gerald Butler: What? Earl Grey: You do not like it? Gerald Butler: You dumbass, that's the plot for the movie, " House Bunny". Earl Grey: Why not we make Red into a werewolf and make him put the world in one piece! Gerald Butler: That's the plot for "Sonic Unleashed". Earl Grey: We find the continuum transfunctioner a put it in a car filled with stoners? Gerald Butler: That's "Dude Where's My Car". Earl Grey: I can't do anything right! (Back to HungryGrox and Blue) Grox: If you want a girl you need to know what to say to her. So let's practice with this girl here. (Points to Stacy) Blue: Stacy? But she's retarded! Grox: Perfect, now I want you to say this to her: (Whispers something to Blue) Blue: (Looks disturbed) Fine.. Hey Stac-- Grox: If your going to say it, you might as well say it with some f**king pride! Blue: Okay, fine. Hey Stacy, nice ass. (Now disgusted saying it) Stacy: Oh gee, thanks Blue! Grox: See? Is it easier than you thought? (Part ends) Blue: (Offscreen) I think I'm gonna puke. NOTE: The whisper was more sexual (: Blue and HungryGrox eavesdrop on Pink's house while Red and Stick775 find the sensors. Note: STILL OLD DAMN IT. -Stick Red: Ok, we have to look everywhere we can-- Stick: and if you find anything that's not yours break it. Earl Grey: Red! What are you doing here? Now who's that stoner with you? Red: Hey Earl Gray, do you where we can find the sensors? Earl Grey: Earl Gray, who is this Earl Gray? I'm Earl Grrrrreeeeeeyyyyy! Stick: Um, all right. Anyway, do you know where we can find the sensors. Earl Grey: I think it's in the Icy Mountains. Stick: F**k! (Thinking) Wait a second, is this really worth it? (Thinks Back) Am I retarded, hell yes it's worth it! (Scene cuts to Blue and HungryGrox) Grox: I don't get it. Why is it so god damn hard to ask her out? Blue: I'm nervous that she'll say: no. Grox: Why? Blue: 'Cause I don't know if she likes me? Grox: I got a idea! How bout we find out if she likes you? Blue: ... Grox: We go to her house and eavesdrop. Blue: That sounds dangerous but then again it sounds fun, okay let's do it. (In the mountains) Red: It's so fffff**king ffffffrrrrreeezzziiiiiinnngg! (Normal Voice) We need a place for the night. Stick: Oh look there's a Best Western right there-- Red: No! Stick: What? Red: Best Western f**king sucks! we're staying out here and huddle for warmth! Stick: But-- Red: I know what your thinking and no, this is not gay. Stick: No, I just wanted to tell you, that my pillow Jacob is sleeping. Red: Arrraggh! (Takes Jacob) Stick: What are you doing? Red: Jacob's mine now! Stick: Give him back to me! Red: Oh, you want to play like that? (Gets knife) Fine! Make a move, or Jacob gets it! Stick: You wouldn't! Red: Yes, I'd f**king would. Stick: No. Aragghh! (One hour later) (Red and Stick covered with bruises and they're bleeding) Red: Do you think we got *gasp* carried away? Stick: Yes. Red: Maybe, we should stayed at the Best Western. (At Pink's house) Grox: Holy s**t, she owns a whole apartment. Blue: Yeah, she's a full time worker at Maulmart. Grox: Well no wonder why you f**king liked her. Blue: Its not just that! Anyway, there's a stairway here, so we can peek into her room. (In Pink's room) (From here the sensors are actually disabled) Pink: Well I was working at the mall and you like, never believed who I saw. Grox: Well she does have "wonderful" grammar. Pink: Like I know, like, like, Says "like" to the tune of Mortal Kombat theme Grox: So this is your dream girl isn't it. Blue: I don't get it, she doesn't act like that when she's around me. When she's around me she acts like she's in love with me! Grox: There you go, see there's proof that she likes you. Blue: Wait when she's around me, she acts like she likes me. Your right Grox! Thanks you're the best! Grox: Okay, let's get the hell out of here. I think a bird shat on my head like 5 times. (Folds back to Red and Stick) (This is earlier than the scene above) Stick: There it is, inside that cave lies the fourth wall and the sensors. ffs, SENSORS! Now let's go. (They enter the cave) Fourth wall: Who dares enter the fourth wall? Stick: Stick and-- what's your name again? Red: Sonic the Hedgehog. Stick: --Sonic the Hedgehog. Fourth wall: For what reason your here? Red: To turn off the damn sensors! Fourth wall: That will only happen if you solve this riddle. If a police is arresting a mime, can they say you have the rights to remain silent? Red: No s**t they have that! They always have to say that if their arresting a person. Stick: The point your missing is that it's rarely said nowadays. Red: Damn it your right. We need to think this one through. (Some f*-- fucking random place) Blue: Well, thanks again for helping me out Grox, Grox: No problem. I wonder were the hell is Stick. Blue: I would say I wonder where's Red, but as long he's not here I don't need to know. Stick: Guess who's back? Blue: Oh you guys are all right. Stick: Now that the sensors are off, I can say-- (gunshot) (Stick falls, dead. Not big surprise) Red: What the hell did that? Grox: Well I think that's enough randomness for a day. 'I guess this is the end. WAIT NO THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER--' Random Facts *Stick was originally the one with a mental problem What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (2/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes